Connor Green
Connor, a character in the It Lives In The Woods book, is Stacy's older brother. He is one of your character's love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Connor has long blond hair and gray eyes. He wears a leather jacket and a blue shirt. He wears black and gold bracelets on his wrist, at least one of which has a skull on it. Personality Connor mentions having to break up fights between his mother and sister, implying his concern for them. He is also friendly towards his sister's old friends, particularly your character, whom he can date regardless of their gender. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods * Chapter 1: Old Friends * Chapter 3: Sticks and Stones * Chapter 5: Buckle Up * Chapter 6: A Bitter Pill to Swallow (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Party Favors * Chapter 9: Ungrateful * Chapter 11: You Again * Chapter 12: Homecoming (Determinant) * Chapter 13: Fight or Flight * Chapter 14: In the Dark (Off-screen) * Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath *Chapter 5: Gone Fishing * Chapter 17: Fishsticks (Determinant) Biography Connor first appears in the first chapter; he is driving down the road and catches a glimpse of Your Character who is walking to school. The two share a friendly greeting but Your Character can't recall who he is. He then appears at the local hardware store in the third chapter, reintroducing himself as Stacy's brother, and the two reunite. A former student of Westchester High, he has taken up a variety of odd jobs in his life since then, and is in town with his sister and mother. He unknowingly helps supply Your Character and some of his friends with the weapons they use in their first encounter with Redfield. He is later shown to attend the basketball game, cheering his sister on, as well as the party at Britney's house. During both of these times, the player can spend some one-on-one time with Connor to get to know him better, and can begin dating Connor (though Connor and Stacy cannot be dated simultaneously). In Chapter 12, Connor attends the homecoming dance with the group. In the next chapter, he helps the group escape the violent animal attacks that Redfield unleashes on the high school, and (regardless of relationship status) he is angry with Your Character for how they left him in the dark about the involvement they had in the town's events. He agrees to work with them, and drives them to the hospital to find Dan, but he's missing. Unfortunately, a bite wound to the side he sustained from one of Redfield's creatures earlier forces him to stay behind during the final confrontation with Redfield in the following chapters. (However, a diamond option during the confrontation will allow the player to read text messages from Connor that explain what happened at the school after the group left.) As a result of him staying behind, Connor is the only major protagonist in the book who cannot die; as such, he always appears in the final chapter. If Your Character is dead, Connor will do the eulogy at their service. Relationships Stacy Green Connor is Stacy's brother. He deeply cares for her and takes every opportunity to stop fights between her and their mother. Your Character Connor often bumps into Your Character around town. Due to your relationship with his sister, he sees you as a good person. He is one of your love interests. If you decide to romance him, you cannot romance his sister and vice versa. Other Looks Connor Ch1.png|Full View Connor homecoming.png|Homecoming Trivia * While he can be romanced and is a major character, Connor has no nerve score. This is because he never confronts Mr. Red and as a result his life is not directly endangered during the events of the game. Consequently, Connor is the only protagonist of the book who is always alive by the end of the game, no matter what. * He somewhat resembles the Marvel superhero, Thor. * He mentions at one point that he recalls getting into a fight with Cody when he was at Westchester High. * Both Connor and his sister are love interests to Your Character. However, once you start pursuing one of them, you are unable to pursue the other. For example, if you kiss one of them at the party in Chapter 7, you can't kiss the other. * If you didn't survive the events of Chapter 15, Connor will give a speech at the memorial in your place. * The writing for Connors's character is inspired by the song "#1 Crush" by American alternative rock band, Garbage.https://playchoices.tumblr.com/post/170395383652/it-lives-will-return-cue-ominous-music-in * He makes an appearance in Chapter 5 and 17 of It Lives Beneath and sports a new look. * The name Connor is of Irish origin and means: Lover of hounds, lover of wolves, wisdom, counsel, strength, high, will, desire. Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Playable Characters Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters